


All I Have Left Is A Memory Of You

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Moving On, Pregnancy, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Jenna had thought Todd Dunbar was the love of her life. Until he leaves her heart broken, and she realizes she’d been wrong.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar's Father/Liam Dunbar's Mother
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	All I Have Left Is A Memory Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Jenna Geyer Appreciation Week: Relationships.
> 
> Title and inspiration comes from [You Told Me You Loved Me](https://youtu.be/aJ0mclVgbiM) by Cinematic Sunrise. I heard the song and had a lot of feelings about Jenna, and just knew I had to try and write something.

_You said you loved me_

_More than anyone else could ever know_

_But now you're leaving_

When Todd Dunbar walked into her life at sixteen years old Jenna was sure it was for a reason. It wasn't love at first sight. She wasn't foolish enough to believe that. But there was something there, a pull towards him. One she hadn't felt towards anyone before. 

She had to know him, and to her relief he'd wanted to know her too. It was easy to get swept up in the feeling. To fall in love with the boy with the bright blue eyes and mischievous smile. To believe him when he said he loved her. 

Maybe he had at the time. 

He says he still does now. Even as he packs his things and tells her he has to go. He has a higher purpose than staying in this small town. He begs her to understand. 

The divorce papers on the table say a lot more than any words he speaks. How can he love her if it's so easy for him to leave. 

Maybe she had been a fool. To believe that this boy that she fell in love with at sixteen would still feel just as strongly for her at twenty two. 

Tears sting behind her eyes but she doesn't cry in front of him. Not while he gives his excuses or packs his bags. Not when he kisses her lips one last time and caresses her cheeks. He at least has the decency to look sorry as he grabs his bags and heads out the door.

She watches from the window as he loads up the cab. He looks back at her one last time before getting into the car and closing the door. The slam of it cuts deep into her already aching heart. 

Jenna doesn't watch the car drive away. She walks to couch and sinks down onto it. Only then does she let her tears fall, the sobs wracking her body. 

_Please don't go, just stay_

_I watched with tears in my eyes as you walked away_

_Miss your voice, and your touch_

_And if I told you I loved you could that be enough?_

She wonders how she hadn't seen this coming. Had she missed something? A sign that he wasn't happy here?

Maybe if she'd told him…

She sighs and rubs her stomach. No. She wasn't going to be someone who used a child to try and fix a broken marriage. That would only hurt all of them in the end. If Todd thinks his happiness lies somewhere else, fine. 

She'll carry on. She always does. 

Come morning she'll pick herself up and figure out what to do going forward. For now she allows herself to cry, and to mourn the loss of who she thought was the love of her life. 

Eight months later when she's looking down into her son's blue eyes, she realizes how wrong she'd been before. Todd hadn't been the love of her life. That title goes to the bundle in her arms. 

She smiles and brushes a finger across his cheek. "Hello, Liam. I'm your Mom."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
